Lost Past
by aosame
Summary: This is my Naruto next generation fanfiction. Includes a bunch of OC's but also Kishimoto's characters. I hope you all like it - I will make this a long one.
1. The beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This is the first chapter of my fanfiction. I really hope you like it. I can't wait to add my other OC's from Konohagakure and other villages. I hope you also review. It'd help me and my job a LOT - I will make this a long one! *^* Also if you have any ideas or something, please tell me! Also this is not my first language, forgive me. Feel free to correct me!_**

**The beginning**

It was early. Too early to be one of those Kirigakurian's who were going to become ninja's that morning. It really pissed some of them off though it was also fun to become a ninja. Some of them just wouldn't care less...

"What's the point in being a ninja?" Sora murmured and leaned against the tree she had jumped down from. "It's really nothing but killing people. Killing isn't a fun thing, is it?" she questioned. Sometimes she could be a little bitch like that. But not always. Sometimes even she could listen to what other people wanted to say. Just... not now.

Hoshi shrugged slightly. "Actually killing isn't a fun thing. It's just something so overrated... Something I can never truly understand, that's what I believe." Hoshi really was one to talk about it... He was afraid of dying, just like every other people in the world. The other half then, well, they weren't scared at all. They could kill how much they wanted. They wouldn't feel guilty. Not at all.

Then there was Darre. He wasn't afraid of dying. He thought living was more painful. People really had to feel all those feelings... They had to feel what it was to lose other people... What it was to lose themselves. He still didn't whine about it. Sora had never heard him whining about it without someone asking about it first.

"I think it's actually a better choice to be afraid of some things. If you didn't scare a thing, you wouldn't be able to cover yourself - you wouldn't be aware of those dangers", he told the other ones. Maybe it was true. Darre was always right. Well, at least almost always. He couldn't read minds, no. He couldn't beat everyone in the world, no. But he was smart.

Now Sora sat down under that same tree. She wasn't one to stand for long. She loved it when she could just relax. Taking breaks was also a thing she liked. Maybe because of his father teached her to be like that. Take a break, wherever, whenever, whichever the purpose was. Actually he had told Sora that she really didn't need a reason. Or maybe sometimes a reason but it didn't have to be a good one.

"You're right. Maybe that's what makes people strong", the other twin answered to Darre. Hoshi and Darre were really twins, they looked just the same. Actually they looked just like Kisame from the Swordsmen group. Sora had never really talked to him, but she had seen him a couple of times. Even though she was often with the Hoshigaki twins, they never really hanged out in some certain place. Just somewhere deep in the forest. That was their favorite place to hang out. Every turn would lead them to a different path.

Then the only girl between the boys shook her head. "No... You're all wrong. People are able to become strong because they have memories they can't forget..." Sora explained. "That's what dad told me. It was the fifth Hokage who said that for the first time." It wasn't wide, but it was still a smirk. It was Sora's own precious smirk. Her teeth were sharp. They were like shark teeth. The Hozuki thought they were cool, that's why she loved showing them off. Maybe someday in a fight she could scare the enemy off with them. Hoshi and Darre could also help - they had the same kind of teeth as well.

"Because they have memories they can't forget?" Hoshi asked and raised his brows. It was true. Sora was already really strong even if they had only just become genin. She had memories she would never forget. Hoshi of course didn't want to talk about them. He also had the same memories... just like Darre.

Sora nodded sadly and hid her face behind her hair a little. "Yeah... That's what I believe at least. And I bet the Hokage believed it too. Don't you guys think so?" the girl questioned and grabbed some grass from the ground.

The smarter one nodded almost immediately. "Of course", he answered and smiled. "It's like... You can count on that those memories are worth remembering... That's why you can't die and lose them."

"Wise words indeed."

The trio turned their heads to see who it was coming.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hoshi asked quickly and tilted his head. It wasn't really something that happened everyday. People seldom watched other people train if they weren't a team yet. "I thought you had work to do."

Sora wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't really feel comfortable when it came to talking to the swordsmen. Her goal was to become one of them - she really didn't want to give a bad image of herself to them.

"Actually I should be able to spend some time with you too", Kisame laughed quietly and smiled before poked Hoshi's forehead. "I'm going to be in charge of you from now on... like, more than before or so." After he shrugged he yawned. It sure was early, even for him.

"...What do you mean?" asked Darre. He didn't really get it. Even Hoshi didn't. Sora of course got it and and coughed before stood up. It was rare that she knew what was going on and the other two didn't.

The girl looked behind her and then walked to the other ones. "So... So you're going to be our sensei?" she asked and rested her hand on her hip.

The elder nodded slowly, not looking away from Sora. The girl didn't seem to like it. Or maybe she didn't think it as a bad thing... But there just were some certain reasons that probably made her so sad.

"Well... there aren't any... certain reason why our team is what it is?" That was the very first question Sora asked after realizing what was going on.

Now Kisame moved his eyes to somewhere else behind Sora. "Actually no. There is no reason." He of course knew what was spinning in Sora's head. He knew perfectly. He also noticed that Sora got really upset-looking after she received an answer.

"Are you lying to me?" Sora asked with a sad pitch in her voice.

Kisame started to bite his cheek. "No. I'm telling you the truth. It's up to you wether you believe me or not, but I hope you don't think of me as a liar."

After that Sora turned around and went back to that tree. She sat under that tree again. Then she once again folded her arms around her legs. "Well then. I'll believe you... for now. But don't take me easily just because I'm not her. I'm strong too."

Darre walked over to Sora and sat down as well. "No one thinks of you as a replacement. Besides, it would be kind of boring if you weren't here cheering us all up and-"

_**SLAM!**_

Sora actually slammed Darre straight to his cheek. "Snap out of it already! You wouldn't have said that if you didn't think of me as one! I didn't tell you what I was talking about, did I?!"

"No, it was actually pretty obvious", Kisame grunted. "Don't be so... Well you think of it a little too much, don't you?"

"How can you talk about it so lightly?!" Sora yelled back and got up again. She again walked back to the swordsman and poked his chest, not so lightly. "I'm gonna kill you for this. That's a promise. And when I promise something, I never break my promises!"

Kisame thought that if he wanted to be rude he could remind her of the time she last broke her promise. But it'd be stupid. Kisame wasn't stupid. He wasn't that mean. He decided not to talk anymore about the one passed away. Then he took a deep, deep breath. "Just... don't talk to me like that anymore."


	2. A little fight

**Whoah, sorry it took so long! I uploaded to other site a while ago but not in here. I'm really sorry ^^ I'm also really busy at the moment but when I have time I will write something nicer to this :3 Thanks for reading, please review! It helps a LOT! 3**

"I talk to you just the way I want to. Don't think of me as a kid, because I am not one." Sora's voice was really angry, the girl herself was too. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going to be a part of this team!"

For a second Kisame wondered what he had done wrong. He just answered to the girl's question. Maybe because he had lied? Maybe the girl saw right through him. An evil smirk played on his face.

"Hnh, fine. If I tell you the truth, you'll be a part of this team. Deal?" he asked. His head tilted to the side. He looked maybe a little scary.

"So you did lie to me?!" Sora questioned. Now she had gotten even more sad. "I'm not going to deal with this, forget about it!" The girl stomped on the ground and turned to leave. After a few steps she unfortunately stopped, gritting her teeth. She wanted to know the truth.

"...Hey, don't act like that..." Darre tried to calm them both down. "No one lied, there's nothing wrong and-."

Sora's eyes widened. Now she walked to Darre and smiled almost as evilly as Kisame had just smiled. "Are you telling me..." Now she pulled the boy down from his hair. "That **NO ONE** of you lied?!"

"S-Sora that hurts!"

"YOU'RE A NINJA! Why don't you use some ninja moves and release yourself?!" The Hozuki hissed after saying that. "It's not that hard, is it?!"

**_PUNCH!_**

"S-shoot..." Sora mumbled and put her hand onto her cheek. "...That hurt, you know... I'm going to kill you for this..."

Darre sqeaked and ran behind Hoshi. He had been the one punching Sora, not Darre. And now he seemed really angry.

"Don't do that to my brother!"

"Don't do that to ME!"

"Shut it..." Kisame demanded and walked to Sora. He lifted the girl from her hair, though her feet still slightly touched the ground. "Don't you have any respect for the elders?"

Hell it hurt. She again gritted her teeth. "Put me down!"

Kisame didn't. He just lifted the girl up more and Sora even had to pull herself a little putting her hands around Kisame's arm.

"I'll put you down when you learn to respect me", the shark answered calmly. He did it so casually it disgusted Sora. More than she let others think. "Before that you're not getting down."

Hoshi was just about to say something so the two would stop, but before that Kisame found Sora's fist from his face.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG FAT WHALE!"

Kisame swung his hand to the right and threw Sora against a tree. She flew right against it and hit his back really badly.

"Owwh..." she whined her back and realized Kisame was again standing in front of her. The girl's eyes widened as she looked up. She slightly shook her head a little her mouth open and tried to get up. Unfortunately for her, it was almost impossible.

Kisame squat in front of her and lifted her up from her hair again.

"No, no, no, please, it hurts, I can't get up!" Sora almost cried. "P-put me down! I'm sorry! Just don't lift m-me up!" Her voice trembled. It wasn't often when she really got hurt.

The Hoshigaki shook his head. "Too late now, brat. I'm going to kill you for th-"

"You're not here to kill her!" Darre shouted. "This isn't a real battle, she is a kid!"

Kisame snapped out of it and his own eyes widened now. He had already forgot why they were there. And what was happening. Well, killer senses. He soon dropped the girl down and shook his head. "Yeah, I forgot... Are you alright?" he asked from the female in front of him, laying on the ground and trembling.

"DON'T TALK TO ME L-LIKE THAT!" Sora growled and tried to bite her sensei's hand as he lifted her up, this time not from her hair. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!"

Kisame didn't care about what the girl said or did. If she bited him then he would simply just drop the girl down. He also hoped that she would understand that without him saying it. He didn't want to hurt the girl anymore if the girl didn't hurt him. "I'm taking you home."

Hoshi scratched the back of his head. What a mess... He wondered how it would turn out. Maybe he should go too. He was just about to start following until his dad told him not to.

"You'll stay here with your brother. I'll be back after a while."

When they then finally arrived to where Sora lived, Kisame quietly opened the door. Sora still looked at him very madly and gnarled as quietly as he had opened the door.

"Don't make any sound, I don't want him to blame me for this and-"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Kisame made a face as Suigetsu came to the room, rubbing his eye. He had just woken up and wasn't in the mood for doing anything at the moment. The first thing he saw was Kisame carrying Sora. Sora seemed hurt, and she sure was.

"What the-... What happened?" Suigetsu asked and rested his other hand on his hip. He was sure it wasn't something she had done by herself.

Sora took a deep breath, ready to tell what happened but found herself unable to talk since Kisame's hand was covering her mouth. She of course sank her teeth into his skin and he had to quickly remove it, shaking his hand a little.

"We had a little fight with her. It seems like she is a bit... sassy at times", Kisame told the leader, still holding Sora in his arms. He could see it from her face - she wanted down. **Now**.

The other swordsman nodded. "Probably got that attitude from her mother", he shrugged. That was true anyway, so one one, except her mother could complain about it. "So... then?"

"Well, she decided to slap Darre in the face... then she yelled at him and Hoshi punched her... then she started to yell again so I lifted her up from her hair and she punched me so I threw her against a tree." Again, he did it too casually for Sora to understand.

"My back hurts, he might have broken it!" the girl added quickly before couldn't see a thing anymore. Now the one holding her had put his hand to cover her eyes.

"Why would you do anything like that?" Suigetsu asked from both of them.

"YOU SMELL LIKE A WHALE!" the female screamed.

"..." Suigetsu took a deep breath. "Well... It's okay. Thanks for bringing her home anyway. Let's talk later on, I have to heal her. Or Karin can do it, she's better than me."

Kisame looked up. "Actually I thought I'd just tell you about this. Don't heal her, I want to teach her some respect. I'm gonna go train her, so don't mind."

"WHAT!?" Sora growled again. "NO! I'M NOT GONNA TRAIN WITH YOU!"

"You're being stubborn, Kisame..." Suigetsu smirked. "Aren't you being a little too... harsh? It's not like I wouldn't let you, but you know she doesn't know any manners. She isn't interested in stuff like that... Maybe if you let her be alone for a while and then try to start a conversation. I bet that if you let her teammates fight against each other she will forget about her back." He smiled softly and chuckled. "Right?"

"...Right." Kisame looked down to Sora who stared at him now that she could see again.

Sora shook his head. "Not going to happen."


End file.
